


Take a Deep Breath

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty, forced to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren wakes up to find out he's been snatched by pirates with one Poe Dameron, they both learn that they've been taken for the sole purpose of fucking to entertain a crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink
> 
> "Poe and Kylo are captured by space pirates and forced to fuck for their entertainment.
> 
> Optional points:
> 
> +mutual reluctant h/c
> 
> +Poe volunteers to bottom
> 
> +Kylo's PoV
> 
> +they were friends(but not lovers)/knew each other as children
> 
> (+not enough lube, so it is super painful)
> 
> (+humiliation talk by the pirates)"

Kylo’s head is pounding as he slowly regains consciousness and with it comes a sense that something is wrong, missing even. He’s in too much pain to try and figure out what it is at the moment, and decides instead to let out a groan to convey how much pain he is in (decide is a strong word, the groan is involuntary).

“Careful Benny, you’ve got quite the bump on your noggin there.” The voice is familiar in a comforting way and Kylo allows himself to relax. Obviously he’s in a safe place for the moment. Now he just has to wait for one of the medics to give him a shot for the pain.

It takes Kylo’s mind a moment to wrap around the name that he’s been called and when it registers his eyes fly open and he tries to sit up to glare at the person who dared to call him ‘Benny.’ He’s quite surprised to look up into the tired face of Poe Dameron, a man he hasn’t seen since Kylo had interrogated him on the Finalizer.

“Dameron.” Growling is a good way to convey his irritation and Kylo makes sure to stress how irritated he is.

Dameron only grins at him; Kylo notices his split lip and bloody gums as he does. “Guess you’re really awake now. Before you ask we’re on a pirate ship, they picked me up inside of the Devaron System, I don’t know where they picked you up but you must have put up quite the fight because you were unconscious when they brought you in here.”

Kylo blinks in surprise, and also to try and adjust his eyes, he didn’t think Dameron would be so forth coming with their situation. “What do they want from us?”

“Beats me, they haven’t made any requests yet, in fact other than when they threw you in here I haven’t caught a glimpse of them.” Dameron shrugs and gestures to a tray on the floor which contains to glasses of water and two bowls of some sort of broth. “Droid delivered that an hour ago, I would have tried to get out but they activated these.” He holds up his hands which are cuffed together, Kylo should hear an echo of the electromagnetic pulse within them through the Force but realizes quickly that he can’t.

Jerking to a sitting positing, he ignores the way it makes his head throb as he tries to reach out for the Force only to feel nothing. Several more desperate attempts yield the same result; somehow he has been cut off from the Force.

He doesn’t notice Dameron looking over at him with some concern; he’s forgotten he’s there until the man speaks. “What’s wrong?”

It’s a testament to how unnerved he is that Kylo answers his question. “I have been cut off from the Force.”

Dameron frowns, “That’s a little worrying, what kind of pirates have access to force blocking technology?”

“Either very rich pirates or ones who were prepared to capture someone strong in the Force.” Neither option is particularly appealing; rich pirates mean they do good business, and that bodes ill for himself and Dameron, and prepared pirates mean he may have been targeted specifically. 

“I was on a special mission so I wasn’t in any recognizable ships, I’m half sure they picked me up just because I was alone. BB-8 wasn’t even with me.” Kylo fights back a look of distaste at the mention of Dameron’s droid, that piece of bolts has caused him way too much trouble. “They recognized me once they got me out of the cockpit; afterwards I was shoved in here.”

Kylo was on no such mission; he’d taken a small ship off the Finalizer simply to get away for some personal training. It was possible the pirates did not know who he was because he had yet to replace his lost mask. “I do not believe they know who I am, they could have a Force sensitive on board who sensed my powers but that does not reveal my identity.” 

“Well that’s something, not sure what, but I guess we’ll find out when our captors tell us what they want.” This means that they’ll have to wait, something Kylo has never been particularly good at. Dameron closes his eyes and leans against the wall appearing the picture of calm, without the Force Kylo can’t tell if it’s a front or not.

The two of them are silent as they wait; Kylo has lain back down and covered his eyes with an arm to block out the light. He knows that he has a head wound but a cursory check had revealed nothing more than a bump and some dried blood. He’s just beginning to sink into something between sleep and a meditative state when Dameron suddenly speaks up.

“This reminds me a little of the time that we got stuck in the Falcon when we were young. Do you remember Benny?” Dameron asks and Kylo can sense his gaze on him. “We climbed under the flooring during a game of hide and seek; gut lost and then got stuck. It took your dad and Chewing two hours to find us.”

It’s one of Ben’s memories but Kylo recalls it, he remembers being excited at first and then scared because it was dark, Dameron had kept him calm. “Do not call me Benny, that boy is long gone Dameron. If you are to address me you will refer to me as Kylo Ren.” The words don’t hold as much anger as Kylo wishes they did, but he’s sure he gets his point across.

“Poe.” Dameron replies brusquely. “If we’re being picky about names during a possible life or death situation then you should use my name Ren.” 

A nerve on Kylo’s forehead twitches as being called Ren so familiarly, only Hux uses his name like that. “Very well Poe.” 

Kylo know he’s being antagonistic on purpose and it’s not going to help the situation, but his head hurts and being trapped with someone that Ben Solo grew up with, someone Ren tortured recently, is not pleasant. He’s not sure if he considers himself lucky when the door to their shared cell opens effectively cutting off any further conversation.

“Show time pretties.” A large slug like xeno says with a disgusting leer. “You can cooperate and come without a fuss or we can do this the hard way.” One of its arms holds a powerful tazer and the other what Kylo suspects may be the controls for their binders. “If you even thinking about trying to fight it won’t go well for you.” There are others in the hall behind the xeno, Kylo can hear them moving.

Glancing over at Kylo, Poe goes over and offers him a hand up. “It’s better to pick your fights when you know what you’re up against.” He whispers as Ren grasps his hand and accepts the help to stand. Kylo wants to fight but without any weapons and cut off from the Force it will be more difficult. Poe is right in that it will be better to take stock before making a move.

The two of them exit their cell and follow the slug down the hall of the ship their on, Kylo can hear the engine running beneath them as they walk. There are two guards on either side of them and four behind them; which makes seven guards including the slug. Kylo tries to take in everything he can see as they’re marched toward their destination, beside him he can see Poe doing the same.

They’re brought into a large room with a caged off area in the center; the walls of the cage are tall, they go almost up to the ceiling of the ship and they crackle with electricity. If they’re placed in there, escaping is going to be difficult. There are a number of different peoples gathered in the room; Kylo estimates it could be as high as many fifty.

“Welcome guests.” A tall man steps down from a throne like seat and Kylo recognizes him as a Vagaari a race known to be notorious slavers. The man isn’t addressing Poe and himself, instead he’s speaking with the gathered group.“As you can see we have two wonderful specimens today, picked up freshly within the few galactic days. I can promise you a great show tonight.”

Poe is frowning, his eyes darting around the area. “Are they going to make us fight to the death?” 

The slug laughs harshly, “You’ll see.” 

Without any more preambles they’re ushered toward the cage and eventually shoved into it. If it weren’t for the electric field they could climb the walls of the cage easily enough, but even from almost the center of the caged area Kylo can feel the strength of the electric field. As he’s examining the area he notices the holocorders that are trained on them.

Kylo’s attention is reverted to the Vagaari as he starts speaking again. “As you can see here, we have to male specimens of the utmost quality. I have it on good authority that our smaller male is the esteemed and highly sought after Resistance fighter Commander Poe Dameron. Our taller specimen is an extremely powerful Force user of unknown origin. Have no fear his Force powers have been subdued and he will pose no threat to us. Without further delay let the show commence.”

Their cuffs disengage and fall to the ground, leaving Kylo and Poe standing face to face with no idea of what’s supposed to happen.

“It seems they’re a little shy, why don’t we give them some encouragement!” The Vagaari calls out to the crowd. “What do we want to see tonight?”

The cat calls and suggestions start immediately and Kylo feels his heart drop because it’s very obvious that they don’t want Poe and Kylo to fight at all.

“Bet the taller one has a nice cock, the smaller one should suck it til he gags!”

“Fuck him till he screams!”

“Let’s see some mutual cock sucking!”

“One of them should cry!”

“Make it hurt!”

Kylo tries to squash the rising sense of panic that he is feeling; he was fully prepared to fight Poe to the death, Poe represents his, Ben’s past. Killing him would lead to another link to that past removed as well as a blow to the Resistance. 

“Ren.” Poe’s voice snaps Kylo’s attention away from the words and requests being hurled at them. “I’ll do it; you don’t have to worry about anything.” 

What is he talking about? What will Poe do? Kylo’s memory is thrown back to all the times that he and Poe got into trouble as kids, ‘I’ll do it; I’ll take the blame.’ Poe would always say, even when it was Ben’s fault. Kylo isn’t sure why but the words make him feel nostalgic and worried at the same time.

Poe straightens up his shoulders and winks at Kylo. “If you recognize my name then I’m sure that most of you know at least a little bit about my reputation.” The words earn him hoots and cheers from the gathered crowd. “My partner is a little shy so why don’t I give you a bit of a show while he takes a moment to relax.” 

As he watches in shock as Poe reaches up and begins to unbutton his flight suit, tugging it down in an overly suggestive manner for the entertainment of the crowd. Kylo is certain that he’s the only one that can see the way Poe’s hands are shaking despite his cocky attitude. 

Behind them the crowd is in a frenzy of delight as Poe sways his hips and shimmies out of the flight suit, leaving him in a black undershirt and compression pants. Biting his lips Kylo stares transfixed as Poe slides his hands down his body in a sensual motion before grasping the bottom of his shirt and ripping it off in one quick motion. It’s impossible not to follow the movement of Poe’s hips as he rolls and his arm in a circular motion before tossing the shirt into one corner.

The crow obviously loves the show by how loud they’re cheering, and Kylo is ashamed to realize that he too is reacting to the exaggerated strip show. 

“Looks like tall dark and handsome is finally starting to show some interest, and how could he not with the fine piece of ass in front of him.” The host of this so called entertainment calls out. “Maybe he’ll get a little more involved now!” Kylo can read the undertone of the threat in the man’s voice and when Poe turns to face him, he knows that Poe did as well.

It takes a considerable about of effort for Kylo not to take a step back as Poe comes toward him; it’s undignified that he should be afraid of this man, particularly when he’s mostly naked. “Don’t worry Benny,” Kylo can’t pull up the anger to snap at Poe for calling him that, not when Poe’s hands are coming up to cup Kylo’s face and pull it down to him. “I’ll do all the work; you just sit back and relax.” 

Suddenly they’re kissing and Kylo’s brain has shut down completely, at least until he feels fingers pulling at the clasps to his pants and undoing them. “W-what are you doing?”

“You have to trust me.” Kylo wants to argue with that logic, they’re enemies there should be no trust between them, but Poe has always been a friend as well. It was all too confusing for Kylo and so he surrendered control to Poe with a nod. 

Poe grinned up at him before sliding down to his knees and pulling Kylo out of his pants. His brain shorted out when Poe wrapped his lips around Kylo’s half hard cock and gave it an enthusiastic suck. Kylo’s groan of pleasure was loud throughout the room as the broadcast of what was going on was increased. It was disconcerting but Kylo was detached from it all, the only thing that registered was Poe’s mouth around his cock and how glorious it felt.

It was easier not to think about where they were and what was going on around them, it just brought back the knowledge that they were helpless for the time being.

Kylo runs his hands through Poe’s hair, knotting his fingers in the tussled strands and pulling him closer, faster than Poe was probably prepared for with the way he gagged around the length of Kylo’s cock. “Sorry.” He hisses, loosening his grip so that Poe can pull back and ignoring the hoots of delight that the sound of Poe gagging elicited from the spectators. 

“Make him choke again!” 

“Shove that cock down his throat!”

Poe squeezes Kylo’s hip to get his attention and Kylo looks down to see him nod silently telling Kylo to give them what they wanted. It’s possible that their lives may be dependent on how well they perform right now. 

Nodding back, Kylo tightens his fingers once again and jerks Poe’s head back before slamming it back down on his cock. It feels heavenly and it’s not that hard to lose himself in the sensation and the way the noises Poe is making drive straight into him. It takes very little time for him to thicken and become fully erect. 

On one particularly harsh thrust has Poe’s throat spasm around him and the smaller man pushing away from him to sputter and cough harshly. Kylo watches cautiously, wondering if he should offer some for of comfort. It’s somewhat fascinating to watch him, there’s drool running down Poe’s face from what had occurred, it should not be arousing but Kylo finds that it is.

The crowd is shouting again, many of them incensed but the same vision of Poe that Kylo has. They enjoyed what just happened but they want more, they’re calling for Kylo to fuck Poe or the other way around. They want to see the two men come undone before their eyes. 

When Poe regains his control of his breathing he stands up this time to take off his compression pants with slow circular motions that were very distracting. Once the pants were off Poe steps close enough to Kylo and press a slow kiss against Kylo’s lips. “You need to lie down on the ground on your back for me okay?”

Kylo nods numbly and does as he’s told and hush goes over the crowd as they watch with hungry anticipation. Poe leans over Kylo’s hips, pushing Kylo’s pant flaps aside to pull his erection free of any clothing. Kylo can feel Poe’s arm breath against his erection as Poe takes him into his mouth again but this time it’s more sloppy than before, as if Poe is purposely making it as wet as possible. He can also see Poe working himself open, but his focus is mostly on how good Poe’s mouth feels.

Eventually Poe pulls away and repositions himself, settling just over Kylo’s lap. “I need you to not move until I tell you to okay?” Kylo notices that Poe is not hard at all and part of him feels guilty about the fact that he is, even though he’s never when one to care about other’s pleasure but he realizes that Poe is trying his best to make sure that only one of them is hurt by this physically. 

“O-okay.” The words feel thick in his mouth and he holds absolutely still as Poe take’s hold of Kylo’s erection and slowly lowers himself down on to his erection. Kylo’s head swims by the unbearable heat that surrounds him and the tightness. It’s too tight really, Kylo hasn’t done this much but he knows that Poe isn’t prepared, can’t imagine how much pain he is in at the moment because of it.

Poe has his eyes closed tightly with a grimace but he opens them to flash Kylo a reassuring smile. “I’m fine Benny; I’ve been through worse than this.”

He should not be comforting Kylo when he’s the one in pain, at the same time Kylo should not be feeling so much compassion for someone who is his enemy. It’s hard to remember that though when he can feel the way Poe is trembling from pain as he finally sinks down all the way. 

All around them the spectators are hooting and cheering excitedly. Kylo even hears insults through their way although he tries to ignore most of them. It’s Poe who seems to be more affected by the words.

“That Resistance pilot is as much of a whore as they say he is!”

“Do you think it’s true what they say about the fighter pilots and their orgies?

“I wonder if the rumours of him prostrating himself before General Organa are true!?”

Every insult cause’s Poe’s breath to hitch, leaning up Kylo pulls Poe’s face down to him. “Block them out Poe.”

Poe manages a laugh. “You know it’s funny, I honestly never imagine we’d be in a position like this. Growing up you were a little brother to me, I can honestly say I never entertained sexual thoughts about you.” 

“I know.” Kylo replies keeping his locked with Poe’s, and he does know because he’s been in Poe’s head. “You’ve done enough Poe, let me take over.” 

With a full body shudder, Poe nods, leaning forward to rest his chest against Kylo’s. Kylo takes hold of Poe’s hips and begins to move him up and down slowly. It’s still entirely too tight, the spit on his cock has dried too fast; hopefully Poe loosens enough that he doesn’t tear from the thrusting.

Under the piercing gaze of the crowd Kylo slowly fucks Poe, keeping his movements short, not pulling out too much. It becomes hard to continue that way, the pleasure is building and Kylo has to keep himself from increasing his pace.

Poe is gasping against Kylo’s chest, his hands fisted into Kylo’s shirt. “The crowd wants more; we have to give them what they want.” His words come out almost mechanical as he pushes himself up. “Go for it.”

Kylo isn’t so sure this is the best course of action for Poe, but seeing as their lives may hinge on how well they please the crowd he does as he’s told. It’s not all that difficult to find the energy to bounce Poe up and down in his lap hard enough for the sound of their flesh meeting in harsh slaps to echo around them. The crowd loves it and the one time Kylo risks looking over that them, many of them have their own sex organs out and are stroking them as they watch Kylo fuck Poe. 

As he fucks Poe, Kylo tries to block out the gasps and cries of discomfort that other man is making, there’s so little he can do about it. He does wrap one hand around Poe’s flaccid cock to try and tries to at least give him some pleasure from this. Maybe it even helps because the noises Poe makes become slightly less strained and pained. 

It’s just the two of them in the room, or so Kylo tries to tell himself, there’s no spectators, no announcer and Poe isn’t fighting back tears of pain. The mental pep talk helps not at all. If Kylo had the Force right he could at least make this more bearable for Poe. If he had the Force they also wouldn’t be in this situation either.

Even with all the thoughts running through is head Kylo can feel his orgasm building. “P-Poe.”

Poe opens eyes to look down at Kylo and smiles, “It’s okay Benny, go ahead.”

Kylo can’t understand how he’s remaining so calm given their current situation. Even so Poe’s words are enough to cause his pleasure to crest and with his own groan of pleasure. Unbidden his trusts shallowly into Poe as the other man’s insides milk Kylo’s cock.

His orgasm isn’t the end of it though; the crowd wants to see them both cum.

“Bring him off!” becomes a chant that is picked up by those gathered.

Since his hand doesn’t seem to be enough, Kylo carefully pulls out of Poe, mindful of his hisses of pain, and carefully lays him down on the ground. It’s his turn to give Poe some pleasure. Without preamble he takes Poe’s half hard erection into his mouth with a long swallow, wringing a moan out of Poe. The sound is encouraging and Kylo repeats the swallowing action, paring it with a few other techniques he’s learned in the past, soon Poe is withering under him in pleasure. 

“Ben. . . Ben!” Kylo has long since ceased to care that Poe is using his own name, instead he focuses on rending Poe unable to speak, wanting and needing to give him pleasure after Poe’s sacrifice for him. Humming encouragingly, he pulls back enough so that just the head of Poe’s cock is in his mouth before licking up the bottom of the shaft and sliding his entire mouth back down. 

Poe stiffens suddenly and with a high pitched cry comes into Kylo’s mouth, his hips rolling as he empties his seed. Kylo doesn’t mind so much and drink it all up, licking every last drop off Poe’s cock.

They’re blessed with a few minutes of quiet to recuperate, or perhaps they’ve finally tuned the crowd up. Eventually the silence is broken by the sound of the Vagaari speaking to the crowd. “What a show!” The guests cry out in agreement. “Do you think these two worked hard enough for us to spare their lives? Would you pay to see them perform again for you?”

There’s cheering from the crowd and while many of the gathered group doesn’t seem to speak basic, the over all atmosphere their projecting seems positive. Kylo hopes that they’ve done enough to survive another day, at least that will give either the Resistance or the First Order a chance to find them. He glances worriedly down at Poe who seems to be half conscious. The state of the other man worries him and Kylo hopes they’ll have some access to medical; maybe it will even give them the opening they need to escape.

“It looks like it’s your lucky day boys! The crowd liked you enough to keep you alive.” The slug says as the door to the cage is opened, Kylo had been so focused on Poe that he hadn’t even heard the verdict. “You get up first and follow me out; we’ll send a stretcher for your friend.”

Kylo glares but does as he’s told, there’s no point in fighting when they have weapons as he has nothing. He only has to remember that as long as he’s alive there is hope for escape for both himself and Poe. Even if they’re enemies Kylo won’t leave him here.

Once he’s escorted out of the cage he turns back to watch some guards moving Poe onto a stretcher. Just as Kylo is about to turn away Poe opens one eye and gives Kylo a wink. Perhaps they won’t be too long getting out of this mess after all.


End file.
